


idiots

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Peter Parker, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tony stark had not thought he would have to deal with a drunk peter Parker until at least his 18th birthday but here he was at 3am.he also didn't think he'd have to deal with the evil scum of new York.yet somehow he got both on one night in the worst combination.implied rape attempt but it doesn't get graphic.





	idiots

To anyone on the outside tony stark was not (I repeat _not_ ) a father figure to Peter Parker. Sure tony wanted to have kids one day and he would love if Peter was his own son but tony was not worth his kid (but not his kid) thinking of him like that. Tony stark had done a lot of bad things in his years and his kid was so  _innocent_ and  _self-sacrificing._

Tony was not going to let this kid end up the same way as he’s always been.

Tony stark was not Peter Parkers dad but he sure as hell was going to protect him.

So when tony got woken up at 3am by a very  _drunk_  sounding Peter on call by FRIDAY he had been out of bed in seconds. Because that kid was an idiot sober and he couldn’t imagine what he was like off his head.

At first he had expected him to be hurt, he had immediately asked FRIDAY for his vitals, only to find that he wasn’t in the suit at all.

Could spider-kid even get drunk? Tony had always assumed his fast metabolism would stop this ever being a problem. Unless he drank a  _lot,_ in which case this could be a problem

“Pete, how much did you drink?”

He kept his voice soft and low, from past experience he knew that shouting at someone who’s drunk, especially a  _teenager_ (god damn kid where did you even get alcohol) wasn’t productive in any way.

“I d-don’t know a bottle?” the younger man slurred.

“A bottle of what kiddo?” he couldn’t keep the agitated tinge out of this voice, a mix of worry at both the state  _his_  kid might be in right now but also why  _his kid_  would get drunk in the first place.

“vodka… I think, I just bought the highest percentage, didn’t think it would actually be ok”

Sigh.

So the boy had bought it himself. Stole it? At least that was off the table, while tony wasn’t sure he could pass for 21 there was also dodgy dealers in and around queens, luckily as a kid he’d never had to deal with them as he could easily pass for 21 by the time his drinking habits even seemed to kick in. He’d have to deal with whoever gave the boy these things later because right now he had bigger priorities.

“Ok Pete I’m on my way, where are you”

Of course tony was already out of bed by this point, and if peter didn’t tell him in the next 5 seconds what his exact location was then he would track all the CCTV cameras in northern America until he found him (he could have just tracked the call but what’s the fun in that), but that also might have been a slight  _betrayal_  of trust. (he told himself he had plenty of reason because peter drinking at all was a far bigger betrayal of trust on his part.) so he could decide whether to drive one of his cars to wherever that dumbass had found himself or use the iron man suit.

“Upper manhattan”

“where in Bedford park”

“um… its dark, I think the subway?”

Goddamn it kid, 38 minutes by car, guess we’re taking the iron man suit into a  _fricking subway._

“stay on the line kid, coming your way.”

* * *

 

If you asked Peter Parker a year ago if would ever get drunk you probably would have got a straight answer; no. And if he did answer yes he definitely would not have said he wanted it to be down the subway way because god knows what would happen down there.

Yet here he was, if you asked how he’d got there he probably wouldn’t have known either, he’d got on a tube with a bottle of vodka, everything had gone particularly fuzzy and now he was somehow sat on the edge of a subway station, without the botte and on call to a very worried and agitated sounding Mr stark.

Lesson learnt this was not a good idea.

He wasn’t going to tell Mr Stark though he was just going out to get tipsy. His metabolism shouldn’t have let this happen. Apparently he was more of a lightweight than he thought though. And also apparently didn’t know the subway as well drunk off his head as he knew it sober.

Damn it.

Which is why he ended up calling Mr Stark because suddenly words weren’t really making sense and even if they did there was no way in hell he was going home to May- sweet, loving, only-does-the-best-for-him may- and showing her his drunk ass. And tony wasn’t much better but he might at least understand a bit more than may, not that may wasn’t understanding but trying to explain to a sobbing woman why the fuck he had thought of doing this wasn’t peters idea of fun.

Peter didn’t want to talk about it all.

You can’t call someone at 3am as a 16-year-old drunk though and expect them to not want an explanation.

Suddenly a man was hanging over peter, dressed in mostly black, ginger beard _how strange,_ was the only thing peter thought before the man began to speak.

“hey kid, you ok there? Need a lift anywhere, be happy to take you.” The man was smiling, his voice had an odd tinge to it, friendly but more over friendly than anything. It took peter a few seconds to process what he had said. The man passed him a drink of water, which peter gladly sipped at, thirsty from the vodka.

“um, n-no thanks sir I’ve got my…” pause. “d-dad coming to get me” Peter could swear he was getting more drunk if that was even possible.

“oh come on, it’ll be fine.”

 _He seems nice_ peters mind began to cloud over, _it’d be rude not to go with him._

* * *

 

When tony stark made it to Bedford park Pete had mysteriously _put the phone down,_ and was also _nowhere to be seen._ If tony hadn’t been so worried about the kid he would have stopped for a second to be impressed at how fast he had managed to get there in the first place.

First he checked the platform. No kid. Both sides for good measure. No kid. Then began to walk up the stairs before hearing a shout from behind him.

* * *

 

Peter was being led by the man away to a more secluded end of the station he was _sure wasn’t the way out_ when he saw tony frantically searching around. When he tried to stop for a moment the man tugged on his arm harshly, far too harsh considering how weak peter felt suddenly. And how drunk. And how.

Shit.

In a sudden moment of panic peter called out to the Mr Stark who now looked like he was about to leave, his mouth seeming heavy and hard to move.

“Tony!”

The older man turned around quickly, turning to make eye contact with the smaller boy, followed by another harsh tug from the man who was leading him out who suddenly realised the predicament he was in.

“I think you’ll realise that’s my kid.”

Tony pulled the spiderling back away from the man, easily holding the boys weight up as the kid flopped into his arms tiredly. The man in the meantime began to run off in the opposite direction, tony instructing Friday to deal with it for him, he’d find another way to get them home, that man was going to jail.

As soon as he was out of sight tony looked down at his kid, now obviously in a state more than drunk.

He pulled the half asleep boy into his arms bridal style, holding him against his chest as he watched his eyes begin to shut while tony wondered what might have happened if he had been a bit later.

Luckily he wasn’t.

Tony decided he was going to have to have a talk to this kid about not getting drunk on train platforms in the near future. And not taking weird drinks off of strangers.


End file.
